


Minecraft Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, F/M, M/M, Satire, crackfic, so here it is, they asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Minecraft Girlfriend

A/N: They fucking want stuff of themselves so here it is. Poke, Michael, If you see this you better fucking like it you Bitches.

S_Homa-S: Gtg, Bye Cya later

Miss_Mikeala_x: Aww, Ok bye! Can you be on tmrw at 5?

S_Homa-S: Sure

Poke Replies, logging off Minecraft and Pulling his headphones off. His parents just called him down for Supper To eat and then they where headed to the Movies as a family, Which meant he couldn't Talk with his Minecraft Girlfriend untill tomorrow, and that upset him. He loved to talk to her and Over the last month, They'd Even started to go further with their relationship and Place their bed next to each other's. Poke Thought it'd be Risky to Ask Mika to place her bed next to his, But when Mika asked for him to put his next to her's, He was pleasantly surprised.

After Supper and Going to the Movies, He Quickly got online To see if Mika was still playing. Sure enough, There she was working away at Their House they were building together.

S_Homa-S: hey Mika, Can I have ur number? So I can Text u?

Miss_Mikeala_x: umm, Sure it's

Miss_Mikeala_x: ***-***-****

Poke Smiled, happy he got her number. Finally, After a month they could speak outside Minecraft. Poke logged off and closed his Laptop, Pulled out his Phone and added the Number,

Me: hey 💕

Mika💝: Heyy😘

Me: Good night Dear

Mika💝: Gn, 2 you too😘😘💖

He Smiled again, Before plugging his phone in and Getting dressed for Bed. Poke then Fell asleep happily knowing he could now talk to Mika anytime he wanted.

When he woke up the next morning he made sure the first thing he did was Message his E-Lover,

Me: Morning 👁👄👁

Mika💝: Morning! 👏👀

Me: I really wish we could meet up sometime, but u said u live in the UK right? That sucks

Mika💝: I'll have u know that the UK is awesome😡😡

Me: Whatever u say

Me: I have School in a few gtg

Mika💝: 👋👋👋

Poke Manages to Grin, before remembering what School meant. That meant Michael, And Michael meant A world of hurt. He groaned and Sat up when he heard his Mother call him down for breakfast,

"COMING!" He Screamed back. He Swung out of bed, Rubbed the Sleep out of his Eyes and Stood up Yawning. Poke quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a loose Shirt then made his way downstairs after he'd changed. He reluctantly Ate the Scrambled egg his mom made and Went back upstairs To pack his bag for School. Pencil case? Check. Laptop? Check. Binder? Check. Phone and Charger? Check. Perfect, I think that's everything! He Zipped up his bag and made his way out the door, waving goodbye to his Mom and Dad. He held the Smile and Immediately dropped it when he turned around. Grabbing his phone from his sweater pocket, He began to text Mika,

Me: Omw 2 School now so I won't beable to talk Untill lunch

Mika💝: hope u have good day😘

Poke Chuckled. Yeah right he was going to have a good day. As long as Michael was Attending His School, The only good days would be the ones spent talking to Mika. He was soon at School and was trying to Hide away From his Bully who was inevitably Awaiting his Arrival. He shouldn't have Shyed away though, because where he Backed away was right where Michael was Chilling,

"Ah, Poke, how nice of you to drop in! You just couldn't wait to see me today, could you?" Michael Taunted gleefully. Poke Tried to Turn around but Was stopped by Michael Placing his Hand in his Shoulder, "oh come on,Poke! Atleast speak to me you fucking Paint Splatter!" He Shoved Poke, Making him Stumble and Fall. Poke Scrambles to get himself to his feet. He Takes his phone and Quickly Texts Mika 'Genp' then puts it away knowing she couldn't do anything To help him, "What you doing? Texting your Boyfrie-" -Ding- Michael's Phone Lets out a Short Noise notifying him of a Text. He Takes in out of his Pocket and reads it over. It reads 'Genp'.

Then they kiss, the end. Go home, Shows over. They lived happily ever after, Yay.


End file.
